Fires of Holiday
by perishedlove
Summary: It may be cold outside at Sohma House, but inside there's a fire burning brightly...AkitoShigure. Don't like don't read.


It was that _special_ time of year again…

But not in the sense that most normal people picture it. Most people think of snow and decorations…happiness in being with your family. Well Christmas for the Sohmas did mean everyone had to gather at the main house for the New Year's celebration and be forced together miserably, but not only that. This holiday was the only day in the year Akito gave 'gifts' to the older Jyuunishi of the Zodiac Curse.

The snow outside on the ground and over the house was untouched, no footprints or snow angels. The kids weren't aloud to play in the snow because Akito wouldn't allow it.

_She wanted the snow to stay perfect until it melted. _

The snowflakes still fell lightly from time to time. It was indeed cold outside, the thermometer by the window indicating a meager temperature of fourteen degrees. After Kagura's performance that night, everyone was either inside curled up by the fire or drinking warm tea or hot chocolate. All but three members of the cursed family could be found relaxing about the house.

Yes, it was very cold outside, but inside there was a fire burning so bright the flames could have engulfed the two bodies inciting it completely.

Akito had just finished up with Kureno, who now stood guard outside the door. She smirked cruelly down upon the simple-minded dog below her. Akito slipped a piece of her black hair behind an ear with long nails and gyrated her hips in the same motion as before. Once again, as she had expected, it drove Shigure crazy.

He moaned loudly against the small handkerchief in his mouth and pushed his hips forward off the futon in a futile attempt to get more out of the undercover woman. Akito sneered in disgust and held Shigure's hips down, scathing them mercilessly with her claws. When Shigure's muffled groan of pain reached her ears, she couldn't help but get a great perverse pleasure from it and impaled herself hard and fast onto the body below her.

Shigure let out a lively cry, even for having a cloth covering his mouth. Akito, still trying to be superior, wouldn't let the scream in her throat escape and settled for kissing down Shigure's chest. The dog shut his brown eyes and strained against the piece of fabric binding his wrists together over his head as Akito slipped Shigure out of her. She moved her kisses lower and lower, feeling the skin underneath heat up dramatically and beads of sweat form.

Finally she came to the swollen manhood of Shigure and stopped, glaring up at the man's face. "Not too soon, or you will be punished." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she spread his legs and took a first lick at the underside of his cock. She followed the veins pulsing against the tight skin with her wet tongue. This was met with groans from above her, encouraging her to do more. Akito took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and poking it lightly into his entrance.

"Ah!" The black-haired man under her ministrations could hardly contain himself. He had already spit out the handkerchief in his desperate need to breath. Akito continued to torture the novelist by taking him entirely into her mouth, deep-throating him. Shigure tried to buck his hips wildly, but was restrained by the woman's iron grip. He cried out for more contact, more heat, more anything from her. He was so hard he could barely stand it. He wouldn't have endured this if he didn't already know of Akito's frightening wrath.

"Please…ah…Akito!" Said female finally ceased sucking and moved away from him once again. Akito stood up to look over Shigure, and seeing him so helpless made her laugh maniacally. It thrilled her to the bone to do this. Make them so pathetic that she could do anything she wanted and they wouldn't complain. She was God; she could do anything she wanted. They loved her…they had to. She was born to be loved.

Akito felt a sting in her chest when a picture floated into her conscious thought. She had kept it all away for so long…the box, the memories, everything. Then the sadness was suddenly replaced by more familiar feelings: pain and anger. _Akira. _Akito fell down onto her knees over a confused Shigure and began pounding him into her once again.

All thoughts of wonder and uncertainty ran away from Shigure's mind as pleasure enveloped him everywhere. Akito scratched down his chest, feeling the anger bubble in her veins, and bit his shoulder harshly. Blood flowed over Shigure's chest freely, Akito welcoming it with her tongue. "Shigure, am I better than Ren? Tell me. Now."

Shigure answered with a delighted moan, it was the most he could do. Akito spread his legs wider and angled her hips so she could go deeper. "Tell me I'm better than she is!"

At last the man replied to her question and bellowed out, "Yes! Yes, Akito, you are better than Ren!" The dog could take no more as he shouted Akito's name into the darkly candle-lit room and came once outside of Akito's body. Akito looked on indifferently, not kind enough to come for him, but glad Shigure had said it.

Sweat poured over Shigure's now weak body in waves, mixing with the blood and absorbing into the futon. Akito roughly untied Shigure's bonds at his hands, not really caring enough to look at the wounds carved in his wrists. The rouse of suffering had passed her for now. She was calm again and could think clearly.

Akito slipped on her whitish pink, outer robe gracefully in one fluid motion, looking at the curtain-covered window. She avoided all eye contact with the man on her floor as she stood up to her full height. Shigure did the same and pulled a blanket that lay next to the soiled futon over his shoulders.

"What's wrong now? Not satisfied your carnal need for physical contact yet?" The wicked novelist teased nonchalantly at the godly figure that remained a few feet from him.

"And wouldn't you be happier if I hadn't." Akito stated flatly, not taking her insults so lightly as Shigure had, being completely serious. "No, I'm finished with you. You may leave my presence." A slender pale hand waved dismissively at the door.

This didn't hinder the other in his attempts in the slightest. "Oh, but, dear Akito, I don't know if I want to leave." He crept closer behind her, finally pressing her back to his chest in an almost loving embrace. His lips whispered the sliest of words, "And I'm not sure if you want me to go either."

The fury came falling back onto her soul full force. She spun around, ready to give the idiot dog a burning red cheek for what he had said to her. She would have anyway, if her hand hadn't been caught midway. Her eyes went wide and she gasped as those same sinful lips covered her own in a tender kiss. She responded to him by biting his bottom lip furiously, drawing blood from him once again. Shigure could practically hear her unsaid words: _I hate you! _

Akito pulled away, darkened eyes barreling into Shigure's and screaming everything she had ever wanted to say to him. _Shut up! Why are you doing this to me? How could you betray me? Why do you defy me? I want to kill you! Leave me alone! Don't come back to this house ever again! I don't want to see you!_

_I love you so much it hurts me enough to make me say horrible things to you. _

Akito pushed the writer away from her. "Leave. Now." This time, he complied wordlessly (but not without an all-knowing smirk), walking out of the room and down the long lonely hallway leading to his chosen guest room for the New Year's celebration weekend.

Akito slid open the door after she was sure Shigure had gone. "Kureno…" The prior Rooster of the Zodiac turned from his post to show he was paying attention to her voice. "Please…get me Hatori."

* * *

**_It was a random idea that came to me right before I fell asleep. I actually think the most clearly in those few moments...I always like stories about Akito in love and yet being so possessive because I like both of those sides of her. She's one of my favorite characters I guess. Anyway I'd like to know what you thought and what I can work on! Thanks!_**

**_-PL_**


End file.
